In the prior art a device having a swivel arm, a device for transferring workpieces by their dead weight and the like have been developed for supplying workpieces to and removing them from machine-tools. However there are problems with the swivel arm device of which one is lack of strength and another is lack of loading accuracy particularly when handling larger workpieces. The device in which the workpieces are transferred by their dead weight is slow in operation and is therefore unsuitable for mass production.